


out of his control

by black_wings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wings/pseuds/black_wings
Summary: “Paul couldn’t honestly remember there having been a time when he didn’t have the ability to control the earth elements.He distinctly recalled the first time he made a flower grow out of nowhere. How after he offered it to his ma, she’d cried a bit and held him, while she explained he was special, and not everyone would understand it that way.”Or, the one where Paul has the ability to control some of the earth elements (like the blooming of flowers and such), and Daryl can control the weatherWritten for a prompt for A Very Desus Valentine's 2k18





	out of his control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecherous_portmanteau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/gifts).



> Hello, beautiful!
> 
> I'm sorry your gift is late :/ I hope you've had an awesome Valentine's day <3
> 
> I went with the second prompt, "What if Jesus have the power to control earth stuff (like making tree and flowers grow etc and Daryl have the power to control weather like wind, rain etc?"
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'll come back to this fic or turn it into a series, I really loved the prompt and I definitely wouldn't mind exploring this universe further. Honestly, I'm not super happy with how this turned out, but I really hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> xxx

Paul couldn’t honestly remember there having been a time when he didn’t have the ability to control the earth elements.

He distinctly recalled the first time he made a flower grow out of nowhere. How after he offered it to his ma, she’d cried a bit and held him, while she explained he was _special_ , and not everyone would understand it that way.

Paul had gotten it, even then, that there would be people who wouldn’t be as accepting of his gift as his ma. He knew he’d have to keep his power hidden, and honestly, it wasn’t something that truly bothered him. Even his younger self hadn’t wanted recognition thanks to something he hadn’t earned, had done nothing to deserve.

As so, growing up, Paul perfected his gift, making sure he was capable of controlling it and managing to bullshit his way out of the small incidents he had.

His mom was the only person Paul told. Back then, his father was never around, and his sister wasn’t old enough to keep that big of a secret safe. And, as he grew older, Paul never met anyone he connected with deeply enough to trust with his gift.

There came a time in his life when he had actually started getting used to the idea that his secret would die with him.

And then… Then, destiny decided to bring yet another gift into his life.

 

* * *

 

Paul was late. _Again_.

If Maggie wasn’t the sweet, beautiful, understanding person she was, he would be deader than dead.

Paul hurried, grabbing his much-needed cup of coffee from the barista and turning to walk out of the café.

Looking back, he should have known when he’d gotten there and seen that there was no line, that it was too good to be true.

As soon as he set a foot outside the door, someone barreled straight into him, smashing his perfect cup of coffee between them, staining both their shirts and sending the rest flying to the floor.

“Oh my god. I cannot believe this!” Paul was honestly too worried contemplating his eternal bad luck to notice the look of horror and wariness that was creeping onto the other guy’s face. “Are you okay? The coffee was scalding hot; did it burn you or something?”

Paul reached out with a hand. He wasn’t honestly completely sure what for, but he never got to find out either way as, before he could make contact with the man’s truly impressive chest, the other guy jerked back.

Paul raised his hands, showing he didn’t mean any harm. “Look, I’m sorry, man. For startling you, and the coffee stains on your clothes.”

The other man cleared his throat, a light blush gracing his features. “It’s fine.”

Paul nodded, entranced by the clear ocean blue eyes staring into his. “I– I’ve got a friend waiting for me, but I’ll see you around, yeah?”

The beautiful stranger simply nodded, a slight smile briefly etching itself on his lips.

It wasn’t a vow Paul had consciously made. It sure as hell hadn’t been one he dreamed of being able to keep.

As he left, Paul failed to notice the way the few rays of sunshine, that had slowly started creeping out from behind the clouds, disappeared once more. It also escaped his attention the small flowers that grew on the flower bed by the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

It came as a bit of a surprise when, two weeks later, Paul entered the café and saw his mysterious man sitting on one of the tables inside, a cup of coffee on one hand and a book held on the other.

Not able to resist temptation, Paul approached the table.

The man obviously heard him coming. He raised his head, eyes focusing on Paul the very next second. The book he was reading was immediately slammed shut and hastily shoved into the backpack laying at the foot of his chair.

Paul tried to conceal his smile at the display. “Hi, there! I don’t believe we were properly introduced the last time. I’m Paul Rovia,” he said, extending his hand forward, hoping the smile etched on his face was more charming than creepy.

The man regarded him for a few seconds, a slight frown on his forehead, before finally relaxing, and taking Paul’s hand in his. “Daryl Dixon.”

Paul’s smile grew on his face, a beautiful flower appearing in one of the vases by the windows of the café at the same time. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Daryl. Mind if I sit?”

Daryl carefully shook his head while motioning for Paul to grab a chair.

Outside, the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, and the sky cleared.

 

* * *

 

The funny thing was that Paul and Daryl never planned anything, fate or something just kept throwing them together.

It was as if now that they were aware of the other’s existence, they kept finding each other everywhere.

Paul was never as acutely aware of his routine and habits, as he was nowadays. He always put on one of his favorite shirts or that pair of jeans that made his butt look extra nice when he knew he was sure to bump into Daryl that day.

Paul kept telling himself that he wasn’t trying to impress the other man; it wasn’t as if he himself was interested anyway.

If Paul wasn’t so bad at doing the whole denial thing, he might even convince himself of those ideas. As it was, those thoughts were nothing but feeble attempts at not feeling the way he felt.

They didn’t even meet a whole month ago; but despite the short time they spent together, Paul knew that it was starting to be a little more than attraction and curiosity on his part.

There was just something about Daryl that pulled him in, something he couldn’t exactly explain or put into words. Daryl was special, and Paul couldn’t help but feel that the other would be able to understand _him_.

 

* * *

 

The next time their paths crossed, Paul didn’t wait or hesitated, he simply walked up to Daryl and let the words fall from his lips, “Will you go on a date with me?”

His heart couldn’t have felt lighter when Daryl’s face brightened as he nodded, “I was starting to think you’d never ask.”

If the sky shone brighter and flowers bloomed near them, no one was the wiser.


End file.
